Naruto, el hijo de Rayquaza
by Kiiro Tora
Summary: Cuando Naruto insospechablemente muere en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, no se esperaba ser elegido por Arceus para formar parte de un plan milenario cuyo objetivo gira en torno a los Pokémon, criaturas extrañas y magníficas. Al renacer como el hijo del legendario Rayquaza, se verá obligado a tomar una decisión que cambiará el mundo entero. Naruto x Fem Human Pokémon Harem. Lemons. AU.


**A/N **Hoooolaaa! bienvenidos al primer cap de esta historia! Mi primer fic en español, para ustedes, luego de estar escribiendo en inglés un buen rato. Una de las razones por las que las hice fue porque necesitaba la práctica, para rendir un examen complicadísimo. Espero que me vaya bien, jeje.

Ahora, lo que todos quieren saber: ¡parejas! Bueno, estaba pensando en hacer un fic de Naruto x Fem Pokemon. Con forma humana, claro, no soy TAN pervertido como para escribir esas cosas... Va a haber creo que 5 chicas o algo así, ya veremos.

Ah, otra cosa, Naruto va a ser mitad Pokémon mitad humano. ¿Qué significa esto? Que va a mantener su apariencia de hombre, pero podrá usar algunas habilidades especiales, eso está claro.

Disclaimer: No sé por qué me gasto, pero bue, ahí va. Ni Naruto ni Pokemon me pertenece, sólo la historia. (Léanlo con tono monótono, de abogado aburrido jaja)

* * *

**Capítulo Uno : Eternidad.**

* * *

_Nada. _ _Eso era todo lo que veía. Un color pálido tan brillante que parecía extenderse al infinito, rodeando todo lo que representaba aquel páramo tan vasto. Sabía que estaba ahí, lo sentía, pero aquella sensación de consciencia carecía de vida._

_Estaba claramente despierto, eso lo podía afirmar con seguridad, pero tampoco era como si importara mucho. Dónde antes estaba aquella emoción de vivir, de realizar cada uno de sus sueños, ahora residía un vacío inaguantable, quizá más vasto que el lugar en el que se encontraba._

_¿Acaso estaba muerto y había llegado a lo que era el Otro Mundo?_

_Probablemente. Eso explicaría el por qué la ausencia de sus sentimientos, sensaciones y tantas otras cosas que lo definían como ser humano. Aunque, de ser así, entonces su misión de salvar al mundo estaría inconclusa; Kaguya era demasiado poderosa como para ser derrotada fácilmente, incluso aún si contaba con el poder que Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki le había prestado a él y a su rival para que acabaran con ella._

_Pero, juzgando por el lugar en el que se encontraba, había fallado en lograrlo._

_Entonces... ese era su castigo. No era para sorprenderse ya que, después de todo, no había podido cumplir con su promesa, con aquello que perjuró millones de veces desde el maldito día en que Obito Uchiha inició aquella guerra. A ellos, los que se oponían a ser controlados por alguien tan perverso como Madara, y quiénes contaban con su habilidad para salvar al mundo, los había decepcionado._

_No estaba en su derecho preguntarse dónde estarían, o si siquiera habían podido sobrevivir tras su muerte, pero aún así le preocupaba lo que su desaparición podría haber acarreado. Y pese a querer saber acerca del destino de sus amigos, de sus camaradas, de aquellos que aún seguían con vida, parecía que no iba a abandonar el páramo por un buen rato. Al menos, no mientras nadie lo fuese a rescatar..._

_—**Naruto...**_

_Alguien dijo su nombre. Alguien pronunció aquello por lo que alguna vez fue conocido. Ah, entonces alguien estaba tratando de llegar hacia él después de todo._

_Pero se sentía tan sólo, tan desesperado... No estaba en sus deseos el anhelar falsas expectativas acerca de un místico ser abriéndose paso a través del infinito para rescatarlo._

_Tristemente, la esperanza era algo que ahora escaseaba dentro de su alma._

_—**Naruto...**_

_La volvió a escuchar, a esa voz, a ese tono tan femenino que parecía venir de arriba, pero que al mismo tiempo se propagaba por los alrededores como un eco. Lo estaba llamando, esta vez con más insistencia que antes, pero era a él, o eso creyó por un momento._

_Aunque... parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que llegó al páramo, tanto, que ya comenzaba a dudar de su propia identidad. ¿Era Naruto su nombre en verdad? ¿Acaso no era Minato? ¿O Kakashi? ¿Qué tal Sasuke? ¿No sonaba mejor aquel último para definirlo?_

_No, estaba seguro de que "Sasuke" no era su nombre. Ni tampoco "Kakashi". Esos nombres eran bastante desagradables para su gusto, y sabía que sus padres —quien quiera que fuesen— seguro tenían más sentido común como para nombrarlo así. No los recordaba, por muy triste que sonara, aunque supuso que el efecto que tenía el páramo sobre él era devastador. Pocas eran sus memorias de una vida previa en un mundo lleno de ninjas, o samurái, ¿o eran soldados?_

_Se estaba volviendo loco. Pero ya nada de eso realmente importaba. La voz lo había abandonado, ya no lo llamaba como antaño en sus primeros años de soledad._

_Empezaba a sentirse cada vez más sólo, más desolado..._

_—**Naruto... estoy aquí, mira...**_

_¡E-Esa voz-!_

_Los ojos del muchacho tornaron lentamente hacia el cielo blanco, donde no tardó en divisar a alguien acercándose a él. Sí... por fin, una visita luego de tanto tiempo; se sentía bien volver a distinguir algo, algún color distinto a aquella nada con la que convivió por milenios._

_Aquella que se acercaba era una mujer, con un largo cabello que se asemejaba a la hoja más afilada y brillante de una espada, ojos de una tonalidad que rondaba el Ámbar, pero que se fundía en un marrón infinito y piel pálida y delicada, como aquella que solía poseer cierta chica de su anterior vida como guerrero. Vestía una camisa sin mangas blanca, bordada con patrones misteriosos e indescifrables; una falda del mismo color cubría poco de la zona que precedía a la rodilla, revelando un par de piernas largas que terminaban en unas sandalias de taco negras._

_Su belleza inhumana le trajo un sentimiento que creía olvidado, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la cálida sensación apoderándose de sus mejillas._

_Era hermoso... aquella nostalgia de una vida pasada que parecía haberle devuelto un poco de energía a su cuerpo, tan lejana, sin embargo, tan añorada. Naruto se preguntó por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, qué se sentiría volver a vivir otra vez._

_—Por fin..._

_Incluso su voz parecía un recuerdo antiguo, como aquella música que uno pasa mucho tiempo sin escuchar y que, por alguna razón del destino, vuelve a oír. En aquella ocasión él estaba feliz de escucharse así mismo luego llevar viviendo una eternidad en aquel lugar, como si la llegada de aquella joven hubiese estado predestinada para salvarlo de la soledad._

_Entonces, el muchacho supo que —quienquiera que fuese esa mujer— había venido en su busca._

_—**Sí, Naruto, al fin serás libre **—la voz se escuchaba más cerca, casi rozando su oreja. Pero él no se atrevió a abrir los ojos—. **Tendrás la oportunidad que nunca se te concedió...**_

_Tenía miedo, de alguna manera. Aquella sensación tan desagradable ahora regresaba a él, en un esfuerzo de arrebatarle la poca esperanza que le quedaba. El temor de que la chica fuese parte de un sueño lo abrumaba pero, por otro lado, era extraño que su mente produciera aquella ilusión luego de tanto tiempo sin siquiera poder dormir, comer o realizar todas aquellas cosas que hacen los vivos._

_Volverse loco... no tenía mucho sentido._

_El no poder soñar podría sonar irónico en cierta forma para cualquiera que lo viese, ya que su posición boca arriba sobre el páramo resemblaba a alguien descansando plácidamente. O, en su caso, a un pobre chico de milenios de edad delirando con una pesadilla que parecía no tener fin._

_Sin embargo, incluso él sabía que todo ser vivo tiene que despertar en algún momento; no importa cuán desesperanzador sea un sueño, eventualmente todo termina._

_—**Abre los ojos...**_

_La voz seguía cargando con esa suavidad y gentileza que escuchó al principio, propia de alguien con una belleza como la de la chica flotando a pocos metros de su cuerpo inmóvil. Pero no se lo estaba ordenando, no, se lo estaba pidiendo._

_Naruto, con toda la sabiduría que había obtenido en su vida pasada, supo notar la preocupación en el tono de la joven._

_—Sí..._

_Obedientemente, sus párpados lentamente permitieron que sus pupilas tomaran nota de la perfección que portaba el rostro de la chica flotando a pocos milímetros de su nariz. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios al captar la primera visión de alguien como él, de la que sería su salvadora._

_—¿Quién eres?_

_Pese a todo, no podía ocultar su curiosidad. Esa chica era demasiado hermosa como para tratarse de un ser humano, puesto que ni su cuerpo, ni su rostro, portaban el más mínimo signo de imperfección. De ser así, tenía que ser la deidad que gobernara sobre el páramo._

_—**Mi nombre es Arceus **—respondió ella, elevando sus manos hasta que hicieron contacto con las mejillas del muchacho—. **Y soy la creadora de todo el universo.**_

_Sus predicciones no estaban tan erradas, después de todo. Quizás, en alguna otra situación, le hubiese sorprendido enterarse de que existía una diosa diferente a Kamisama, su Dios. _

_Sin embargo, ya nada podía impresionarlo como antaño._

_—Entonces... ¿Has venido a por mí?_

_Naruto sintió como las lágrimas se arrinconaban en sus ojos al ver el asentimiento de la Diosa, quien rápidamente le dedicó una sonrisa triste, aparentemente conmovida. _

_Lo que más quería era verlo todo otra vez, el mundo exterior, aquello que otrora era parte fundamental en su rutina como shinobi; lo peor de todo es que ya muy poco recordaba de su pasado, y ahora sólo podía preguntarse acerca del por qué hubo un tiempo en el que se sintió tan devastado, tan preocupado._

_Seguramente, algo grave tenía que haber pasado tras su muerte, algo de lo que no tenía recuerdos._

_—**Me costó mucho tiempo encontrarte, Naruto **—explicó la joven, dejando que su expresión se tiñera con un tono triste—. **Has vagado por mucho tiempo en esta dimensión de la que ni yo, ni tu Dios comprendemos del todo. **_

_—¿Hablas de… Kamisama? _

_No supo por qué, pero apenas dijo eso una pequeña fracción de su memoria regresó de inmediato a él. En ella, Naruto pudo verse así mismo cumpliendo las tradiciones religiosas de la aldea en una ocasión, para luego desistir de tal actividad por las miradas de odio que los ciudadanos le enviaban ocasionalmente._

_Odio. Recordaba como todo el mundo lo odiaba en un principio, a él, al hiperactivo cabeza hueca que soñaba con ser Hokage. Pero ya no le dolía, no, ni siquiera le interesaba volver a la aldea para hacerles saber que estaba vivo, que merecía ser su líder._

_Ya todos debían estar muertos por ahora._

_—**Kami, sí. Ella fue la que me habló sobre ti, Naruto **—esta vez, el chico sí se sorprendió. Que dos diosas lo conocieran era algo que jamás hubiese imaginado; eso, sin contar que Kami era, aparentemente, mujer—. **Me mostró tu pasado, tu vida, aquellas acciones desinteresadas que sólo el más benevolente de los dioses podría haber atisbado a cumplir para con los demás. Vi tu sufrimiento, aquel que no se compara con ninguno de los que ha sufrido los Pokémon desde poco después de su creación.**_

_—¿Pokémon?_

_—**Mis creaciones. Aquellos que viven al lugar al que vas.**_

_El chico asintió, aún lleno de dudas. Debía de tratarse de una clase de especie humana, o algo parecido, pero eso no importaba mucho en aquel momento. El hecho era que lo estaba disfrutando, todo, desde la conversación hasta la perfecta joven que estaba frente a él, flotando boca abajo sobre él._

_Había olvidado cómo se sentía tener una conversación. _

_Pero, de repente, se percató de aquello último que confirmaba una vez más sus sospechas. ¿Acaso…?_

_—¿Pero qué hay del lugar dónde vengo? ¿Por qué casi no puedo recordar nada? _

_Arceus suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros con una cara que aparentaba estar perdida en pensamientos incomprensibles. Sin embargo, no tardó más de un segundo en volver a poner su concentración en el joven debajo de ella._

_—**Lo siento, no tengo mucho conocimiento de la dimensión de Kami **—admitió la Diosa, provocando que el chico descendiera las cejas en leve decepción—. **En cuanto a tus recuerdos, temo afirmar que este lugar te ha ido quitando la memoria a tal punto que no podrás recuperarla sin mi ayuda. Pero no temas, eventualmente las tendrás de vuelta.**_

_—…Supongo que a dónde voy, eso no será imprescindible ¿verdad? —otro asentimiento de la chica causó que se resignara a su destino, más entusiasmado por volver a tener un propósito en la vida. _

_Sin duda alguna, si Arceus estaba ahí para darle una nueva vida, entonces la misión que iba a pedirle a cambio debía ser muy importante. Es decir, era obvio que no se tomaría tantas molestias sólo para reencarnarlo en otro mundo distinto al suyo._

_—Muy bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer una vez que llegue ahí?_

_La Diosa ensanchó un poco su pequeña sonrisa, moviendo sus manos lentamente sobre las mejillas del muchacho. Le hacía cosquillas, eso podía notarlo, pero también vio cómo se derretía en sus caricias._

_De hecho, ella pensó en que Naruto era muy lindo cuando cerraba los ojos y sonreía._

_—**Como he dicho antes, muchos de los Pokémon que habitan en la Tierra, el que sería el hogar de ellos en mi dimensión, sufren día a día las ambiciones y malos sentimientos de los seres humanos, quienes han encontrado la forma de capturarlos para el uso de sus habilidades.**_

_Hasta ese punto, Naruto finalmente comprendió a qué se refería con Pokémon. No era un título utilizado para definir a los de su especie en la Tierra, sino más bien a una raza diferente que convivía con los seres humanos. _

_¿Animales, quizá?_

_Muy probablemente. Pero, en aquel momento, lo mejor era dejar que Arceus continuara con la explicación._

(Comienza explicación)

* * *

_**-En un principio, los Pokémon estaban destinados a ser la raza dominante del planeta, portando una apariencia similar a la de ustedes, los humanos. Creé otras criaturas aparte, a las cuales dí el nombre de "animales" para que acompañasen a mis creaciones, aparte de darles otras tareas para con la tierra. Sin embargo, algunos de mis más fieles seguidores se obsesionaron con el nivel de sus poderes y comenzaron una batalla por dominación, la cual llevó a grandes cambios climáticos y geológicos en el planeta.**_

_**En ese entonces, y para sobrevivir, algunas de las especies animales fueron obligadas a evolucionar en seres más inteligentes. Fue ahí, cuando los seres humanos comenzaron a tomar el control del planeta, sumergiéndose en las aldeas Pokémon y mezclándose con ellos. La paz duró... por un tiempo, hasta que la ambición de los "nuevos" amenazó al sistema ya establecido por la raza predominante.**_

**_Se volvieron criaturas malignas, la gran mayoría de ellos, los que buscaban algo más que simplemente vivir pacíficamente. Poco a poco fueron formando ejércitos, estudiando a sus enemigos para descubrir sus debilidades y patrones de ataque. Los humanos que aún tenían bondad en su corazón trataron de proteger a quienes los habían aceptado tan bondadosamente, pero fallaron ante la magnitud de tal destrucción traída sobre ellos. _**

**_Para ayudarlos a sobrevivir, me vi en la obligación de darles la habilidad de cambiar sus formas para camuflarse entre los bosques, los ríos, las piedras, los animales que aún vivían tranquilamente. Todo, por evitar su extinción-_**

* * *

(Pequeña pausa, xD)

_...Muy bien. ¿Qué era lo que había aprendido hasta aquel entonces? Mucho. Era tanta la injusticia que tuvieron que pasar los primeros Pokémon que Naruto apenas podía aguantar la rabia. Algo le decía, muy en el fondo, que eso ya lo había visto. _

_¡Ah sí! Su infancia. Era casi lo mismo. Siempre lo mismo. La ignorancia de algunas personas lo llenaba de ira. ¡Ese ciclo de incomprensión se repetía incluso en un mundo ajeno al suyo!_

___—Por qué...___

**_____—¿Sí?_____**

_Esa última pregunta no tenía mucho sentido. Era bien sabido que la Diosa podía verlo todo, saberlo todo, adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho con tan sólo un pestañeo. _

_Sin embargo, quería dejar que lo preguntara. Que liberara un poco esa rabia contenida durante tanto tiempo._

___—¿Por qué simplemente no impediste todo?___

___Y ahí estaba la pregunta que había estado esperando. Sin embargo, estaba sorprendida. No sonó para nada como si estuviese cargando odio en aquel tono tan antiguo y sabio, pero joven a la vez.___

_____—**Creo que sabes la respuesta, Naruto __—__**afirmó la diosa, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente para luego volver a fijarlos sobre el tranquilo muchacho que aún yacía debajo de ella, flotando__—. **La única forma en que pudiese acabar con aquella rebelión... era matando a todos los seres humanos. ¿Pero cómo crees que los demás lo hubieran visto?**____**  
**___

_______Como bien dijo, el chico ya sabía la respuesta para esa y la pregunta que había preguntado hacía unos instantes. La muestra de tal malevolencia hubiera acarreado miedo, en un principio, para luego ese temor transformarse en odio por parte de los Pokémon que vivían con los seres humanos de buen corazón. _______

_______Tenía razón. Había poco que ella pudiese hacer, y destruir a ambos bandos tampoco era una solución satisfactoria._______

_________—Entiendo. Por favor, continúa._________

_________Con un asentimiento ligero, Arceus se dispuso a proseguir con la historia._________

_________(¡Y seguimos con el aburrimiento!)_________

* * *

_**-Los humanos pronto creyeron que su victoria había sido alcanzada, y no tardaron mucho en reclamar el planeta como suyo, ignorantes de la verdad. Construyeron casas mejores, inventaron herramientas, utilizaron lo que no se debía usar para su beneficio propio, y lentamente fueron destruyendo todo aquello que los Pokémon construyeron con esmero. **_

_**Pero lo peor comenzó cuando los hombres descubrieron la existencia de animales con habilidades extraordinarias, a los que bautizaron Pokémon, irónicamente.**_

_**Los Pokémon fueron lentamente ordenados y clasificados por sus características inusuales, aquellas que les permitían utilizar distintos poderes basadas en diversos elementos naturales y atacar al enemigo. Nuevas formas y rudimentarias formas de atraparlos comenzaron a desarrollarse, hasta que se crearon diversos aparatos que lograban su cometido en instantes nada más. **_

_**_____Estos sistemas fueron perfeccionándose rápidamente, a tal punto que fueron creadas competiciones, sistemas de batalla entre Pokémon, cuyo objetivo tiene a entrenadores —personas que los capturan_____— hacer más fuertes a sus "Compañeros" para hacerlos pelear por gloria y dinero...__________**_

* * *

_(¡Terminó! ¡Ya pueden dejar de bostezar!)_

_Que ironía. Era justo como lo había dicho Arceus hacía poco. La ignorancia de los humanos de aquel mundo parecía no tener límite, y era por esa ignorancia que los Pokémon habían caído nuevamente víctimas de sus deseos idiotas._

_Lo que le molestaba, o lo irritaba mejor dicho, era el hecho de que eran usados en contra de su voluntad._

__—Entiendo _—afirmó Naruto, luego de unos segundos de reflexión constante_—, quieres que libere a todos aquellos que han sido capturados.____

____Arceus negó con la cabeza, prontamente eliminando cualquier idea que atisbara a convalidarse dentro de su mente.____

_____—**Llevaría siglos liberar a todos ellos de sus Pokébolas, lamentablemente.**_**  
**____

______—¿Poké... bolas?______

_______—_**Esferas metálicas que pueden atrapar a un Pokémon _—_**explicó la Diosa sin mucho interés._  
_______

_______—A-Ah..._______

_______Realmente no sabía qué decir ante aquello. Con cada paso que se adentraba en tan misterioso e increíble conocimiento, se alejaba dos de poder comprenderlo todo. _______

_______Lo asustaba un poco, eso, el no tener en claro la información que se le brindaba._______

______________—_______**No te preocupes, tendrás tiempo de enterarte de todo _______—_______**le dijo, después de leerlo como a un libro abierto. No era para sorprenderse; después de todo, era una Diosa_______—. **Lo que sí necesito que hagas, Naruto, es que busques la forma de que tanto Pokémon como humanos vuelvan a vivir en conjunta armonía. Debes encontrar a aquellos entrenadores buenos de corazón que mantienen la amistad con sus Pokémon, más allá de sus propias metas personales, y unirlos a tu causa. Vas a necesitar ayuda, créeme. **______________

______________**_____—_____**_____Hay algo que no entiendo _____—murmuró el chico, elevando una mano para rascarse la nuca_____—. Cuando encuentre a aquellos que realmente desean el bien para sus "compañeros", ¿qué hago después? Va a ser imposible que el mundo cambie su opinión a base de nuestras palabras...____________________  
___________________

La chica, sonriente, se inclinó aún más para darle un beso en la frente, causando que la cara del muchacho se tornara roja como un tomate. Esos labios tan rojizos eran muy suaves~

_____—______**Ya lo sabrás...**_

______________Con un leve soplido en su rostro, Naruto sintió un dolor increíble en el pecho, para luego extenderse a través de todo su cuerpo. Podía notarlo, todos sus sentidos volvían a él con una rapidez para la que no estaba preparado.______________

______________Su corazón golpeteó con fuerza, bombeando sangre por todo un sistema adolorido y confuso, que no sabía como reaccionar luego de una eternidad sin necesidad tan siquiera de respirar. ______________

______________Es en muchos casos como este donde el cuerpo humano es puesto bajo mucha presión que uno pierde la consciencia. Pero para Naruto, aún si sentía como su mente se apagaba con velocidad, el que no se haya desmayado aún era un milagro.______________

______________...Bien, quizás fue gracias a sus características de ninja o a las condiciones de su cuerpo. Nunca lo sabremos.______________

___________________—**No te rindas. Mi Naruto-kun.**_____**  
**______________

___________________Una gran sonrisa ocupó sus labios en el momento en el que su cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire, dejando aquel páramo para poder comenzar con su nueva vida.___________________

___________________¿Naruto, rindiéndose?___________________

___________________...___________________

___________________¡Ja! ¡Entonces no lo conocía tan bien como creía!___________________

* * *

Un edificio de tamaño mediano se alzaba a lo lejos, en el horizonte, por donde el Sol ascendía con ímpetu. Era de mañana, temprano, y el Hospital principal del pueblo ya tenía que encargarse de un parto, por muy extraño que sonase.

No muchos bebés nacían en aquel rincón tan alejado de las otras regiones, lamentablemente.

Todo se debía a los jóvenes, el pueblo siempre afirmaba, cuyos padres incentivaban a abandonar ese lugar tan pintoresco para embarcarse en aventuras como entrenadores. A algunos le iba bien, a otros no tanto, pero seguro era mejor que quedarse en un área aburrida como lo era el Pueblo Sombra.

Aunque, la única joven de la segunda generación que decidió quedarse en aquel pueblo, resultaba ser la madre del niño que iba a nacer aquella mañana en el hospital. Chico al cual seguramente le esperaban grandes cosas, increíbles cosas.

Así también pensaba su padre, un ser que miraba desde las afueras del pueblo con sus ojos draconianos, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en aparente desinterés.

—Llegó el día.

La voz que súbitamente sonó detrás suyo no hizo nada por inmutar su calma, pero en su rostro hubo cierta mueca de reconocimiento.

—Así es, mi señora —respondió él, haciendo una leve reverencia cuando la mujer caminó hacia su lado—. Todo va de acuerdo a como lo planeó.

—Sí... —hubo un absentismo de su parte, que pronto fue corregido con un asentimiento—. Él será el que arregle todo este desastre.

Ambos cayeron en un cómodo silencio, evaluando las posibilidades de un futuro no muy lejano. Sus ojos veían más allá de lo posible, y ninguno de los dos escatimó en esfuerzo para poder visualizar la sala de parto, de donde un bebé acababa de nacer.

Podían verlo, tan saludable y asustado como una pequeña criatura que veía la luz del día por primera vez en su vida. Nada fuera de lo normal, o eso parecía.

_"Naruto..."_

—¿Arceus-sama? ¿Sucede algo con el mocoso?

Ah, lo había murmurado, aquel nombre, inconscientemente al parecer. No podía negarlo, estaba preocupada, aún si el hombre que había permitido que el pequeño renaciera en otro cuerpo no parecía compartir sus sentimientos.

—Siempre has sido muy insensible, Rayquaza —espetó la Diosa, dándose media vuelta.

El Pokémon legendario pestañeó en ligera confusión, momentáneamente debatiendo entre la opción de volver a su forma original. La forma humana era tan... pequeña, comparada con la suya.

—Bah, estará bien. No es como si pudiera quedarme con Kiya-chan luego de revelarle quién era... —dijo el hombre, exhalando un suspiro—. Además, luego de discutir meses y meses para que nuestro hijo se llamara como me ordenaste, bueno, creo que descubrí que la vida familiar no es para mí.

Arceus se frotó el mentón con algo de irritación, pero no lo mostró. Rayquaza se había portado como un fiel seguidor suyo, tal como lo esperaba de él. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, todo estaba en marcha para que Naruto comenzara su viaje.

—Échale un ojo al pequeño Naruto por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una reunión con los demás.

—Seguro.

l

l

* * *

Oh, tanto por explicar, tanto! Confusión, quizás, es lo que van a tener al terminar este cap. Pero no se preocupen, muchas cosas serán reveladas a medida que avance la historia. El pace (tempus, o ritmo en español) dejen que lo controle a mi gusto, ya que para cada aventura de Naruto habrá algo distinto que explicar.

Bueno, tres cosas que quería aclarar antes de seguir:

**I - El cover se va a publicar en el siguiente capítulo, así ven como va a ser Naruto en su nueva apariencia como hijo de Rayquaza. Es una imagen muy fácil de encontrar, así que si les carcome la curiosidad traten de buscarla ;)**

**II - A medida que avanzan los párrafos del prólogo, el tiempo va transcurriendo en esa dimensión vacía y eterna. Los recuerdos de Naruto los va perdiendo por que es lógico, tanto tiempo encerrado en un lugar hace estragos en su mente. Pero, por ser Naruto, creo que acerté al permitirle recordar una o dos cosas al final, así como mantener su cordura tanto tiempo.**

**III - Como vieron, utilicé el tipo de letra Italic para describir el paso del capítulo por la dimensión extraña. Sólo un detalle, nada más.**

Y bueno, qué les pareció? Mucho trabajo para el primer cap, y sé que es aburrido, pero todo se va a poner picante! Ya sea por las chicas o por la trama, ambas espero poder desarrollarlas mejor en el siguiente update. ¡Así que no se vayan todavía!

¿Alguien notó como Arceus le plantó esa semilla de rebelión a Naruto en la cabeza, metafóricamente hablando? ¡Se vienen los cambios en el mundo pokemon damas y caballeros!

Todo, todito es parte de mi plan. Así que, si les interesó al menos la idea, please, dejen un review. Me encantaría tener las opiniones de ustedes en mi primer fic en español. Si todo sale bien, mañana empiezo a escribir el que viene.

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
